


Overseas

by Selinawen



Series: ShuuKazu [4]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, This is the real Kazuaki by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selinawen/pseuds/Selinawen
Summary: Shuu receives an unexpected call while on a business tripJust some fluff I guess?





	Overseas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... This is Selina here. I know I am supposed to work on my other writing but I've hit the biggest creative block of all time so it'll take a while for me to continue working on Prevarication...  
> I wrote something random, short, and fluffy as practice and this is what came out of it ahaha...

_ Ring ring… _

The familiar ringtone resounds through the room. 

Sitting up on his bed and putting on his glasses, Shuu stared at the clock in the hotel room. 5am. There is still 4 hours left till the meeting.

With a sigh, he answered the call.

“I-Iwamine?” A nervous voice emitted through the speaker.

“Yes. Is there something you need, Nanaki?” Shuu replied with a sigh.

“N-No…” Kazuaki’s voice grew soft. “I just…”

“You better have a good reason for calling me at 5am. Or perhaps… have you finally decided on testing the new drug I developed? If that's the case then…”

“N-NO!!” Kazuaki almost yelled “I-I just… missed you…”

Shuu blinked in surprise. He was certain that there wouldn't be a single person missing him in his absence. Everyone would be delighted with his absence in fact, there was no reason why no one would be. He found himself unable to speak, unable to say anything in reply to Kazuaki.

“I-I just keep walking to the infirmary as usual in between classes these few days only to see it empty… So... I called you…” Kazuaki took a deep breath before continuing “I feel better after hearing your voice now… I'm sorry for bothering you…”

“I see…” Shuu muttered, still at a loss for words.

“Ahh… the next class is starting soon, I'll have to hang up now but… I'll be waiting for your return…” Kazuaki said.

“Go on then, I'll see you in three days.” Shuu mumbled as he slid back down into his bed.

“Y-Yes!!” Kazuaki’s voice on the other line sounded a bit flustered before he continued “I'll be looking forward to it then!! See you soon…” The line went dead after.

Placing his phone back on the dresser, Shuu sighed and found himself thinking about Kazuaki once again. Why is this guy missing him despite the fact that he had done absolutely nothing to warrant this? Plus, he sounded sincere too. 

_ I will never understand this guy honestly… _

As Shuu thought, he found himself drifting off to sleep once again.


End file.
